Meg Giry
Marguerite "Meg" Giry is a character on the Sueniverse, and is also one of the few 'Verse characters who actually comes from its "starter" canon, ''The Phantom of the Opera''. However, she is based on Jennifer Ellison's portrayal from the 2004 movie version of Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation, because she was really one of the only good things about that movie to begin with and was so damn adorable that it would have been a shame not to use her. She is the daughter of Madame Giry and a dancer at the Paris Opera, and is played by Megan, who adopted her from Mandy. = Appearance and Personality = Meg has been noted several times to be quite pretty, with long golden hair and big brown eyes. Only sixteen years old, she is already a leading dancer in the corps de ballet, though it's anyone's guess how that DD chest of hers hasn't gotten in the way. Cheerful, chatty, and naive to a fault, she is inclined to always think the best of people and is very kind as a rule. However, she is also prone to moments of unintended bawdiness and sensuality, and carries a great deal of melancholy under her happy exterior. Deep down, she deeply resents the lack of control she has had in her own destiny. = Plot = While still one of Mandy's characters, Meg flitted around from plot to plot, not getting involved in much but still a very active and prominent member of the rotating cast of the 'Verse. After being adopted by Megan, she was briefly considered as The Doctor's new companion, but plans for that fizzled out, and Meg instead faded into the background for a while until Renn brought on Tybalt. Due to timeline weirdness, Meg is the sister of Rebecca Giry, who's now known as Kaiserin Rebecca of Austria-Hungary, wife of Kaiser Rudolf, making Meg a grand duchess. She's not very thrilled about this turn of events. Tybalt Meg and Tybalt met at a dance. Although Meg was intended to end up with Alexei and only associate with Tybalt out of pity and bitterness, Alexei's boywards-leaning asexuality and Meg's Suethor's constantly escalating crush on Tybalt ensured that Meg and Tybalt's relationship developed into something reasonably approximating love at first sight. Their courtship began develop slowly, but in ways full of unexpected cuteness generally brought on by the contrast between Meg's innocence and naiveté and Tybalt's broody self-loathing. The relationship never progressed beyond a very innocent fling, but it provided Tybalt with a few brief moments of happiness before he had to return to Verona, and afterward the very lonely Meg continued to think of him as her first love. Adrien, Johan and Stefan Meg first met Adrien Baillon in the last few weeks of her relationship with Tybalt, and a casual friendship developed, seeing as both of them are naive little blondnesses who are generally too cute for their own good. When Adrien went to New York with his beau, Adrian Veidt, Meg kept in contact with him via letters. In Adrien's absence, Meg began studying the German language in preparation for her eventual duchessing and encountered a beautiful, charming German-Czech young man called Johan Liebert, who offered to tutor her in German. =LOLIRONY= Megan finds it really, really hilarious that Meg's innocence and naiveté is so repeatedly stressed when Meg's model happens to also be an underwear model who's appeared in Barely Legal. I mean, just look at this picture right here. Seriously. Category:Sue Category:Canon Characters Category:Dancers